Blood, Pain and Forgiveness
by Slayzer
Summary: Bet you all thought I stopped writing or something right? Well hate to disappoint you but no such luck. After 4 tries to make and ending the last chapter of this pain is up and now I’m done with it.
1. Chapter 1

Blood, Pain and Forgiveness by Slayzer   
  
Suikoden 3 and everything about it is owned by Konami. I'm just using them and not making any money off this. I did do this for my ego, however.   
  
  
It was midday in Brass Castle when Chris was awakened, not too gently, by Louis. Malady, it's almost noon, you have to get up! Chris just rolled away, pulling more blankets with her.   
  
Hmmmm... come back in fifteen minuets.   
  
Louis sighed; in all the years he's known her, Chris was never one to sleep in. It was easier to wake Chris when Louis was still a squire and her attendant. Yet, even as a full fledged knight, Louis still felt obligated to wake Chris every morning. A task that became more difficult as the days went by.   
  
Seeing as Chris won't wake easily, Louis decided to have some fun. Malady, Viny del Zexay has been burnt to the ground! Chris just pulled her pillow over her head   
  
Run to Zexen and get my stuff before it burns.... Louis shook his head; he'd have to try something extreme to get Chris out of bed.   
  
Malady, Sir Percival has gotten into your wine room and drank half of everything.   
  
... ... ... ... .... Chris didn't move a muscle.   
  
Oh goddess! Now he's dancing on the roof drunk and naked. Chris still didn't move to get up. Louis would have to pull out everything to wake her now.   
  
Now, Sir Borus has joined Percival on the roof naked as wall. Their dancing has become more of a grin.... Before Louis could finish Chris hit him with a pillow.   
  
Goddess's sake Louis, that's not even funny! I'll never sleep well again, now that you put that vile image in my mind   
  
Louis just shrugged it off. If I didn't get you up, you'd just sleep the day away. I'll leave you to get ready Malady. He then bowed and exited her chambers.   
  
Chris stretched and got out of bed, her sliver hair flowing like a platinum waterfall. Chris was wearing white silk pajamas and just as she pulled on her white lace robe she was stopped by a voice she had not heard in three years. Sprites Chris, I've been here for six hours waiting for you to get out of bed. Chris pulled her robe closed and turned to see Hugo step into the light, out of the shadows, and into the midday sun light.   
  
Hugo the young clan leader of Karaya, and he had not aged one day or grown one inch. He was even still dressed in his earth tone Karayan clothes. Hugo's two tone hair was unusual even for a Karayan and his eyes where like teal lacks of tyrannically.   
  
Chris simple stared, a more then a bit surprised' look plastered on her face. Hugo... I know Karayans have different values, but I'm sure your people just don't sneek into another person's bedroom. Hugo laughed at that, while Chris's face became less surprised and more pissed. What the hell's so funny?   
  
Hugo stopped laughing and nervously scratched the back of his head. With a boyish smile on his face, Hugo answered. Well it's just funny that my mother told me a story, about how something similar happed to her in....well I'm getting off topic here. Would you like to get a drink?   
  
What, dressed like this? Chris pointed to her attire.   
  
Hugo shrugged and started for the door. You're a bit over dressed by Karayan standards, but it doesn't bother me... and we need to talk.   
  
Chris hesitated a moment, then thought ahhh, what the hell.' and followed Hugo outside.   
****************************   
  
No one will ever believe me, not in a thousand years. Hell, I don't believe what I'm seeing.' That was the bartender's thoughts as Hugo paid for their drinks.   
  
Seeing Lady Chris, that's nothing new. Seeing her with a Karayan boy, that's would be hard to believe. Seeing Chris in her Pj's with a Karaya boy... No, I must be over worked.' The bartender gave Hugo and Chris their drinks, and then went to lay down somewhere.   
  
Hugo, we're getting a lot of odd looks. So, just tell me, what's going on? Hugo took a long pull on his ail before speaking.   
  
Well you said that Kerayans have different values right? Chris nodded.   
  
Well, we have a belief that roughly translates to Human Punishment' in Zexen. The belief is that the wrongs of a human can only be punished by another human. You know where I'm going with this?   
  
You're talking about Lulu, aren't you. Hugo locked eyes with Chris, his soft teal eyes now cold and intense.   
  
Yes, I'm here to fulfill an oath I made to Lulu on his fresh grave. Chris Lightfellow, I'm here to kill you. Hugo said that a bit to loud and some of the bar's patrons where now starting to leave.   
  
Looking away form Hugo and to her drink Chris thought I knew that we would fight over that sooner or later, but I prayed for it to be later.'   
******************************   
  
Leo, did you hear?! Borus said, while running up to him with Percival not far behind him.   
  
Leo nodded Do you think it's true, that Chris is fighting Hugo in the bar?   
  
Percival rubbed his chin Hhhmmm, I don't know, Lady Chris fighting is one thing, but in her night ware? That, I have too see to believe.   
  
The three knights started for the tavern and, upon entering, saw Chris and Hugo sitting at the bar table and looking into their drinks. Thankfully, they where not dueling to the death.   
  
Borus sighed with relief, Chris was all right. Milady, we heard rumors that Hugo and you where fighting in the bar.   
  
Chris looked up at Borus. ...Hugo did say hed kill me.   
  
Hugo looked up as well. I will kill you, just not today but soon. Hugo sipped his drink then counted. The day after tomorrow actually.   
  
Everyone, including Chris, was looking at Hugo as he pulled out a sheet of paper folded in half and handed it to Chris. Meet me at the place and time written here. Come alone, just you and me, one on one. I'll give you one full day to get your affairs in order.   
  
Hugo got up and headed for the door, but Borus blocked his way. Hold on savage, do you really think were going to let Chris be ambushed alone by your grass fiends looking for Vengeance?   
  
Hugo, who was greatly offended by Borus's idea of a trap, walked up to him. Vengeance? Borus, what you did to my barely protected village while hiding behind your knights; that my friend was and ambush. The fight between me and Chris is divine punishment.   
  
Borus snorted. Ha, how is this divine, you savages don't even have a god?   
  
Hugo and the Swordsman of Rage' where now toe-to-toe. The oath I took that day spoke of more then just to avenge Lulu. I swore I'd kill Chris and give her corpse too the earth spirits and her soul to the wind spirits, so Lulu may find peace in the next world. I swore this on my blade, my honor, and my soul. That was the oath I took on the shallow grave of my best friend.   
  
Chris had had enough of everyone causally talking about her death. Hugo if you always felt this way, why not fight me during to war or just kill me this night when I was asleep? Why did you wait till now?   
  
Hugo cupped his hand behind his head and leaned his back against the wall before answering Chris.   
  
I didn't kill you at night because that'd be cowardly and I couldn't kill you during the war because we needed you, and once I got to know you, it made me think that maybe I was being hot headed when making that oath so soon. Even talking about it today, my mind tells me to forget the whole thing. You know, live and let live. Hugo looked ashamed saying that as if it made him weak.   
  
Chris was confused by Hugo's relocates after all his talk. Then why do you want to go though with it? If you're having second thoughts, you could just forget the whole thing.   
  
Hugo looked as if someone slapped and insulted him when Chris said that.   
  
Why, are you really that stupid!? I can't walk away form this. My heart still tells me to avenge Lulu and I've always listened to my heart. The day after tomorrow... You and me... No one else. Hugo walked out of the tavern and left Brass Castle.   
  
Leo, Percival and Borus just watched Chris, waiting for her to say something... anything. Louis then burst through the door, panting and looking worried. Malady I just heard. Are you all right? Do you need medical help? Is there anything I can do?   
  
Chris unfolded the paper Hugo gave her, she read it to herself and folded it up again. Chris rose to her feet, her face a mask of determination. Louis, get my horse ready. I'll also need three days of supplies, bring them around front. Tell Solome that, until I get back, he's in Command.   
  
Yes Malady, I'll get on that right away. Louis ran out of the door and headed straight for the stables.   
  
Borus was the first to act, walking up to Chris, he wanted her to reconsider. Captain, your not falling for that ruse's tricks are you? It's obviously a trap to weaken the six knights by ambushing you alone.   
  
Chris didn't even look at Borus as she left. I never ran from a fight Borus, and I'm not about to start now.   
***********************************   
  
Chris looked into the full length bedroom mirror and scoffed at the Sliver Maiden' who looked back at her. The Sliver Maiden looked ready to defend Zexen, she and her red orange blouse under polished armor with beautifully braided hair; Chris loathed every part of it. Dressed like this, Chris felt more like a butcher then a maiden. Dose being a knight mean I must be a slave to the beck and call of all of Zexen? To kill, then go home with a smile in a parade. No, I'm not a slave, I chose this life willingly'   
  
Borus entered Chris's room, a look of disgust on his face. Your not actually going to go through with it, are you? Borus had always been overprotective of Chris, but now his actions seemed more contorting as of late.   
  
No, I'm going to Karaya to try and talk Hugo out of this. If that doesn't work, then I'll fight him too the death. This is for Hugo's honor and Lulu's soul, so I'm obliged to show up.   
  
Borus grabbed Chris by her shoulder and roughly shook her a bit. Chris, think for a minute will you? Damn it, he's a savage, Karayan barbarians don't know honor and they don't have souls! They're just mud people for crying out loud! Chris broke free of Borus's grip, then slapped him across his face.   
  
Soulless, Mud people; is that what you really think of them? I believed you Borus, when you said that you didn't kill the women and children in Karaya that day three years ago. Then I heard your confession to Percival in the training room. I know you Borus, and your rages, so if you think I'd be mad at you, you're wrong. So please tell me the truth and I'll forgive you, even if you won't forgive yourself. Borus could not hold Chris's pledging gaze any longer.   
  
Making a sideways glance at Chris, he said Their not human like us, Chris. So, I did nothing wrong. No one in Zexen cares anyway. So why do I need forgiveness?   
  
A tear escaped Chris's velvet eye and ran down her porcine face. This was not the Borus Chris knew, this was not the man she could have forgiven. Something had made Borus hateful and cold. Look well Borus. This is the only tear I'll ever waste on you! With that said, Chris left Borus, Brass Castle, and rode for Karaya.   
  
authors notes   
  
You may be asking yourself why I made this? Or maybe your not, but I'll tell you anyway. I was not happy with how the whole avenge Lulu thing ended. In every other Suikoden there was that fight made on a promise that tied the game together. (Tir vs Teo and Riou vs Jowy) Sadly S3 didn't have the Hugo vs Chris ending I hoped for. It feels unfinished so I made this fic to finish it.   
  
Okay, now I have an idea on where to take this, but I need to see a review or two. I know how it ends in my mind but I made this so you all could enjoy it and, being my first fic, I'd like some feedback to tell me what I did right and what I did wrong.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Suikoden 3 and I'm not making any money on this. in fact I'm losing money on this.   
  
I'm trying new things this chapter. describing the more of the scenery and trying not to wander around. I also switched form Helvetica to Verdant text. (I see a lot of fanfics in Verdant so I guess is easier for most people to read)  
  
Blood, pain and forgiveness chapter 2  
  
The sun rose over the Amur Plains spilling golden light over the landscape. A pack of DarkHares leap over a bush, their little axes gleaming in the light. Not ready to face the day a GoldBore rested on a rock, sleeping soundly. The unusual peace of the Amur Plains was wasted on Chris who's thought ruled her mind.  
  
Hugo do you still wish for my death? I'd thought you'd forgiven me with that hug as we parted ways. Maybe you have forgiven me but not the Sliver Maiden. That is what everyone calls me now, an icon and the hero to Zexen. Talking about my sliver hair, china like skin and my granite rock hart. Now with the true water rune they say I have a soul of ice. Goddess is there any part of me that people still see as skin and blood?'   
  
Chris left Brass Castle late last evening and rode slowly through Amur Plain. She stopped too rest for the night but only fell into an unease sleep. It would have been better for Chris too haved pushed her horse and reached Karaya by last night or left Brass Castle today fresh. Yet staying at Brass Castle meant staying with Borus and Chris had not thought of what to say to Hugo when she reached Karaya. Given the chose Chris opted to spend a night in the wild. Poorly rested and tired Chris rounder the hill that lead to the Karayan village gate.  
  
The two Karaya fighters who guarded that gate drew they swords Halt! What business do you have in Karaya Sliver Maiden?   
  
Chris throw her sword still bound in it's sheath too one of the fighters. I'm just here to talk with chief Hugo, nothing else. Chris then dismounted and handed the reins of her steed to the other Karaya fighter. Leaving them both a bit dumbfounded Chris walked in to the village and nether of the Karayans moved to stop her.  
  
In three years the Karaya village had been totally rebuilt. The dwelling made of only wood and canvas where simple and well suited for the grass lands. Woman cooked food and others weaved rugs, children played games or sat around an elder listening to tales of old. The man of the village could be seen carving wood or tending to the livestock they herded. It was a peaceful village and one that Chris feeling ever more awkward in.   
  
A glint of light grabbed Chris's attention and lead her to a polished Zexen breastplate armor resting to the right of a doorway. Chris knew that armor anywhere, it was her fathers. _This village... we'd be better off without it. _Chris's words came back to haunt her and she could not believe how cold she had sounded. At the same time the armor bought back memories of Chris's father, the tears going away to war, the joy when he came home alright and the comforting hugs when other girls picked on her for not being lady like.   
  
Chris? Chris Lightfellow what are you doing here?   
  
Chris looked up to see Luce coming out of the doorway. They had meet in Budehuc Castle but there was always an uneasiness between them. I was just looking at Father's armor.  
  
Luce joined Chris in remembering the man that had worn that armor, rather if it was Jimba or Wyatt was up to them.  
  
I lost count of how many times I asked Jimba to get rid of that armor. but he just put it outside and polished it routinely. I never understood why Jimba keep it, then I learned that he was a Zexen knight. Luce looked over to Chris and smiled friendly. I think Jimba kept the armor to remember where he came form and the daughter he left there.   
  
Chris never thought of it like that. Maybe Dad still loved me and Mom after all, but this is not the time to reflect on the past. It's the future I'm worried about.'   
  
Luce I need to see Hugo, It's very important.  
  
Sorry Chris but Hugo left four days ago and said he be gone for some time. Lucia here thou; maybe she can help you. Come on, Lucia just inside getting ready for breakfast. We'd be happy to set you a place to eat. Luce pulled opened the flap of her tent to let Chris in.  
  
But I'm not Karayan...  
  
Your Jimba's blood and that's good enough for me.  
  
Chris didn't know if she should go in or not. So she just stood at the threshold of the door. Luce then decided the Chris need a push or rather a shove in the right decision. Child your letting in a draft. Chris was caught off guard by the speed and power of Luce's push and almost fell to the floor.  
  
Luce's home was like many Karayan homes. The center of the one room was raised and covered with rugs. The seats where small benches made of cared wood barely a foot off the floor. Bachman and Lucia sat next to each other talking but stopped as Chris almost fell face first into the room.   
  
Luce walked in right behind Chris and ushered her to a open seat. Here we go Chris you can seat here. I got to finish cooking, so you can ask Lucia what you wanted. With that said Luce left to finish the meal.  
  
Lucia rested her head in her right hand with a small smile on her face. So Sliver Maiden' what do you what to see me about?  
  
Well I ahh relay needed to see Hugo.  
  
My son Hugo? Why do you need to see him?   
  
Chris knew there was no way around it so she just told Lucia everything. How Hugo saw her the last day and threaten her life. How he changed her to a duel to the death so he could avenge Lulu. That said everyone was quite, Lucia's head was down and eyes closed but her fist was shacking. The quite was soon broken by Lucia punching the floor.  
  
Damn it Hugo! Why didn't you tell me? You hid this from me for three years, If only you told me I could have stopped you. Of all the foolish, hot head and stupid things he could have done.  
  
Bachman tried to calm his chief down. Hey I knew a hot head chief we had not long ago did that same foolish thing at Hugo's age and she turned out all right.  
  
Did you say something Bachman!?  
  
That caught Chris interest Lucia you had one of those human punishment' vendettas packs to? Who was it against.  
  
Ohhh well I sower I'd kill Teresa Wisemail, the then acting mayor of Greenhill.  
  
Hold on a second, I went to Greenhill academy and Teresa still alive. I thought you where honor boned to kill her?  
  
Well yes, I was but I forgave Teresa. You can do that if you don't want to kill them. Didn't Hugo tell you that?  
  
No, he most surety did not. So how dose this vengse oath work?  
  
Luce sat next too Chris and explained the idea of human punishment. Chris we believe that the spirits rule over nature and all life obese them but one, humans. Humans do two things unique in nature we kill out of hate. Hate is a completely human trait so to kill out of hate is punishing someone because your human. Humans also have forgiveness another unique quality. With the oath taken there only two ways out, kill them or forgive them. So Chris if you could get Hugo to forgive you it all be okay.   
  
This was the best news Chris had heard for days. How to get an enraged flame champion to forgive her, that Chris had to think of but it gave her hope. The food was served and conversation moved on to lighter topics.   
  
After breakfast Luce offered too have Chris spend the night at home, an offer that Chris happily took. The rest of the day was much less event full. Chris spent most of it with Luce talking about Jimba and Wyatt or what Chris should say too Hugo tomorrow.   
  
Like all days it came to an end with the setting sun and new day came with the sunrise. Chris planed on leaving early that afternoon. With little ceremony Lucia handed Chris her sword and bid her farewell. Chris then when to say goodbye to Luce.  
  
So Chris are you still going to meet Hugo today.   
  
Yes I hope Hugo can be talked out of it but if not then I'll have no other choice but fight him.  
  
No Chris, there's always anther choice.  
  
Chris nodded and held out her hand to Luce for a handshake. Luce moved to shake hands but at the second pulled Chris into a Karayan hug. Luce being the strong woman she is managed to lifted the Zexen knight armor and all.  
  
May you walk with the divine protection of the spirits of earth and wind.  
  
Luce... ... ... my armor... ... ... ... It's buckling ... ... stop ... please.  
  
I'd be sad if you or Hugo died and I don't think I could tack losing someone again.  
  
Luce let go and waved too Chris as she mounted her horse and rode for the Ancient Highway. After riding though the Ancient Highway Chris came out at Grate Hollow and then it just a quick ride to Yaza plains where Hugo was waiting for her. Chris did make good time arriving before sunset as that was the agreed upon time for the dual and she found Hugo with no trouble.  
  
Hugo sat crosslaged on a bolder with his back to Chris as she rode up too him. Chris looked at Hugo and for the first time and rely looked. She saw how Hugo reflected Karayan believes of living with ones environment and not against it. Hugo's earth colored clothing and dark skin. Hugo's hair brown like wheat at the routs and black like fresh soil at the ends. Hugo's eyes, goddess you could get lost forever in his eyes.   
  
Chris found herself wishing ever so slightly that Wyatt took her with him to live in Karaya. The people there where so full of love, saying good by in Zexen was a hand shack at arms length but in Karaya in was a loving hug. Sadly that was not to be, Chris came for a world of stone and steal; She and Hugo where as different as night and day.   
  
Chris dismounted her horse and then let it go free, knowing the horse could find it's way back to Brass castle from here. Hugo knew Chris was here but made no move until she sat down next to him on the rock. They didn't say anything for a awhile but they just watched the blowing winds of the Yaza plains. After what felt like ages Hugo turned to face Chris. So you came after all. To tell you the truth I didn't think you had it in you to show up.   
  
I'm a knight Hugo, so I can't turn down a challenge or it will besmirch my honor.  
  
They say that. Unblemished honor is the flower of virtue.' Personally I don't buy that.  
  
Hugo we don't have to fight you know that right? I don't think your angry at me anymore or at lest you don't show it. So why should one of us die over an oath you don't feel passionately about.  
  
It's true that the rage of Lulu's death had long cooled in my hart but I have already tackn an oath. No mater what happens I have to see it through to the end, even if I'm no longer mad I still have yet to forgive you Chris.  
  
Then tell me Hugo! What do you want me to say? what would I have to do to make this right?  
  
Chris if I had to tell you it be meaningless and If you don't know what I want to hear then your a fool.  
  
Chris may not wanted to fight but she was not about to be insulted too her face. Jumping down to the ground and drawing sword she face Hugo. Then fight damn it! I'll let my blade show you how foolish I am.  
  
Hugo was unmoved by Chris's threats and calmly jumped down form the rock. All right and truth be told, I'm looking forward to see who is the better between us. However I have on rule, no using true runes. It would not be fair if I just blasted you with my true fire rune five seconds into the fight.   
  
Chris nodded her agreement.  
  
Hugo pulled his long knife free form it's scabbard and took his fighting stances. Good, now then Chris lets' finished this once and for all.  
  
  
Anthers Notes.  
  
I know the line lets' finished this once and for all is the oldes one in the book but I still like it and the man who said Unblemished honor is the flower of virtue was James Thomson.  
  
To answers some linger quest form the last chapter. Yes I do hate BorusXChris. I personally think Borus as the Jealous I kill anyone who looks at MY woman' type. The only time I liked Borus in the game was kicking his ass with Geddoe. Chris could do way better.  
  
Well tell me what you think better or worse then the last chapter. I'm still trying to find a way of writing that comfortable for me so I'm playing around a bit. I hope this was clear than the last chapter. I do love feed back and I'll tack anything you give me good or bad.   
  
I have to shout out to my first reviewers, Sindaaraniel, Catherine Rain and Crimson Rogue. much love to you all. 


	3. Chapter 3

Suikoden 3 and all it charters are owned by Konami not me. I would happy tack Hugo, Yuber, Luc and well allot things form the game if they give them too me. (That will be a cold day heck)  
  
Well here we are at chapter 3 of my fanfic and It took me longer than I planed. I thought I tack a few days off form writing but it soon stretched into a weak. Thanks to the reviews by Ellcrys, FEEL-THE-MYSTIC, Sindaaraniel and Saria. Saria that's a young lad not a lass. I didn't think the name Slayzer was womanly, I'm not mad just FYI  
  
No more talk on with the fic.  
  
  
Blood Pain and Forgiveness: part 3  
  
  
It was too late to do anything else but kill or be killed. Like many fights it would only have taken a few words form ether Chris or Hugo to stop this, but pride and honor keep them silent. If there was any hesitation or unwillingness in there heart it was not shown in their eyes or actions.  
  
Hugo struck first with a quick slash from the right and one that Chris easily blocked. Hugo didn't lose any momentum and just followed threw with anther slash from the left. Hugo fought like a man possessed, he only pressed the attack and did it with little care for his own life.  
  
Chris thought that she could just defend against Hugo and he eventually tire. Yet Hugo weaved a web of steel around Chris, no matter where she turned his blade was there. If anything Hugo seemed to be getting stronger and more vicious with every attack.   
  
If I could use the length of my sword to my advantage I know I could bet him. I just need to put some distance between us.'  
  
That thought cost Chris as she only had a fraction of a second less to dodge Hugo's knife and he got a shallow cut her forehead. Though if Chris had been a litter slower or if Hugo a bit quicker, she be dead. With garnet blood running down in to her velvet eyes, Chris decided on a desperate tactic.  
  
Hugo had been attacking at the head, arms, lags and anywhere else the Chris's armor was thin. Knowing this Chris steep into Hugo's stroke and his blade hit her to soon in the chest where her armor was thicker. This left Chris's sword free to attack with a wide cut. Although Hugo easily dodged the cut it was more to have him back off rather than do any real harm.   
  
Chris now had the distance between herself and Hugo. Chris attacked with the cutting and thrusting moves she learned as a knight. With the grater length of her sword Chris set into a pattern of cuts and thrusts. Chris's plane was to get Hugo into a pattern of her attacks then quickly change the pattern and hopefully catch Hugo off guard for the killing blow.   
  
Hugo could easily repeal Chris's attack as long as he kept his mind on the fight. It was hard as Chris just attacked with a cut form the right and one form the left over and over. Soon Hugo's hand was just fallowing the patter Chris had set. Hugo move his knife just a few inches to block a cut his body tolled him would come from his right. but instead of cutting Chris rotated her wriest and the made a thrust for Hugo's head.   
  
It was Hugo's reflexes that allowed him too barely dodge and just lose a lock of his hair and not have is brains cover Chris's sword. Although not hurt Hugo backed up a few paces too collect himself. Chris was angry at herself for missing what could have won this duel for her.  
  
damn, I should have been able to move faster and kill him with that thrust, perhaps part of me doesn't want to see Hugo die.' Chris knew that no matter how hard she tried not to think about it, this was Hugo she was fighting and that made her hold back a little on every attack she made. I don't have time for regrets, I can do that later. Now I need a way to get threw Hugo's defense.' Chris rubbed the blood off her for head and remember something she should have sooner, she could still has her phoenix rune.  
  
Hugo was catch his berth and cursing himself for not paying more attenuation. Looking at Chris, he saw her sword glow with golden light and burst into flames. Hugo seen Chris use her phoenix rune before and knew what was coming up. Knowing he couldn't block or dodge it Hugo crossed his arms over his faces and hoped he could out last it.   
  
Chris changed Hugo and let lose countless flaming stabs and thou fast they lacked power and accuracy. Hugo's arms took most of the attack but one thrust land on his right hand and his knife slipped form it's grasp and was thrown away form him. It last only a second but it took allot out of Chris and left her dazed.  
  
Hugo's arms shuck with pain as they been priced at lest a dozen times with red hot steel. The cuts where shallow and the heat of the blade cauterized them so little blood was lost but they did hurt like hell. Hugo slowly lowered his arms away for his face and showing one thin red cut on his right check. Rage burned with in Hugo as he closed his left hand and taped into the power of the wind rune it held.  
  
The world was spinning for Chris but she could see the green light flowing around Hugo. Wind magic! Hell he's wide open. If only I could raise my sword!' despite her thoughts and will Chris's body could not move to attack. By the time Chris could move her arms it was too late. Funeral Wind!   
  
The powerful wind attack lifted Chris off her feet as powerful winds sucked the air form her lungs. The pressure of the wind was crushing as gale forces blast of wind sent the armored knight flying like a rag doll.   
Chris's sword fell form her hand as she hit the ground.   
  
Pulling herself up Chris could see something running for her. Her vision was blurred and her ears rang but it soon came into focus. Hugo was charging her and the fact that he didn't have his knife didn't seem to stop him.   
  
Hugo tackled Chris too the ground and then started too bet her with his bare hands. Blow after blow landed on Chris face leaving her bruised. Chris tried to fight back but couldn't get any leverage to hit him back with any forces. It became clear to Hugo that he couldn't bet Chris to death, it tack to long. So Hugo moved his hands to Chris's neck and began to squeeze to life out of her.  
  
Hugo could feel it, He could feel Chris dying in his grip. He felt the last slip of air past out of her and her heartbeat slowing and getting weaker.   
  
Spots danced in front of Chris's eyes as the world was fading but her will had not died yet. I can't give up.' Then with the last of her strength Chris managed a hard right punch too Hugo's face and that punch braked Hugo's death hold on her. Chris then pushed Hugo off her and rolled too away form him.   
  
Hugo and Chris took a minute too rest but not to relax. Their eyes where lock on each other, checking to see who would attack first. Chris got too her feet first, Hugo was only up on one knee, he took a deep breath, exhaled and then ran at Chris. Hugo didn't even get up before running he just jumped into a sprint. Chris moved her lags apart for better balance, she was not about fall for that attack twice.  
  
Hugo closed the space between him and Chris fast and they when soon with in arms reach of each other. Hugo ducked a punch with no troubled and then with only inches between them, he jumped into Chris.   
  
It was a knee jerk reaction for Chris to catch Hugo in her arms and found out that he was lighter then she thought. For a second they where eye to eye with each other and in that second Hugo smiled as if he just won. Pain then shot threw the right side of Chris's body, then she fell too the ground.  
  
looking down to her right side Chris saw that a small hunting knife had pierced her armor. Hugo had stabbed right on the seam of where the front and back armor meet and was weakest. Hugo pushed the knife in deeper and quickly pulled it free as blood poured around Chris.   
  
Chris sat up on one knee and tried to stop the bleeding with her hand but could get enough pressure on it. The wound was not fatal but Chris would bleed to death if she could get first add soon. Any thoughts on how to get first add where stopped by Hugo holding that Knife against her neck.   
  
Ha, to think I kept Lulu's knife as a keep sake. I never though I'd use it to kill anyone, let alone the woman who killed him. You Zexen have a word for this ... ... Irony I think.  
  
So Hugo, you plan on killing me in cold blood.  
  
Hugo removed the knife form Chris's throat and turned away form her. Hugo must think that he's already won but if I can keep him talking maybe...'  
  
Be fare Chris, you fought well but in the end lost. We both gave it are best and I won.  
  
Chris managed a weak smile. Are best' you say? I though you here holding back some. Now that I think of it I don't think you can go through with it. All your talk of vendettas and oaths and you can't kill me in the end, not on my knees and unarmed, your too weak for that Hugo. As Chris said that she unsheathed her dagger of mercy with her left hand and scooped up some dirt with her right.  
  
Hugo's shoulder's slumped a bit. He thought of kill Chris in the heat of combat but now that she was defenseless, how could he kill her like that. He shouldn't even be talking to her, as it just reminded him that this was a person he knew and not a faceless enemy. Your wrong Chris I'm strong enough to kill you, even like this.  
  
Really Hugo, Can you? Knowing that Zexen will avenge my death. Even if I die it won't bring Lulu back and all owe friends form the war wound forgive you. Do you have that much resolve Hugo?  
  
... ... ... ... ... ... Yes I have that resolve. I can live with it, no matter the burden.  
  
Hugo you ... ... ... ... LET YOUR GUARD DOWN BOY!   
  
Hugo turned only to get a face full of dirt, as Chris rouse to her feet. Chris was moving slowly but with Hugo blinded it bought her the time she need. Just as Hugo wiped the dirt out of his eyes he saw Chris's dagger coming right at him and didn't have time to block it with his knife.  
  
Time slowed down as Chris's dagger cut Hugo just below his collar bone and Hugo's knife got Chris on her her right lag. Chris lost her momentum and she fell on Hugo, pushing both of them to the ground. Chris lad on top of Hugo her head resting on his left shoulder and her dagger in her left hand but now it was red with blood.  
  
Hugo looked skyward and noted that the sun had set and the stars shined beautifully. He could hear Chris berthing in his left ear but he couldn't move his head to look at her. Hugo knew that he was wounded but not how badly but he could feel blood flowing into his lungs.   
  
Hugo coughed a little blood and looked at stars, his pain was fading. Hugo smiled. Well If I'm not in pain I must be getting better, now if only Chris would get of me.' Soon he couldn't hear Chris's berthing or any sound for that matter. All Hugo could do is look at the stars. Spirits, the stars are beautiful tonight but why are they fading into darkness?' That darkness soon flooded Hugo, tacking his pain, his feeling, his body went cold and numb. Soon it would took his vision but not yet. Odd, the stars don't fade away, their supposed to last forever. Why am I so cold now? Is this what it's like to die? Why don't I feel sad about dying, maybe this is what I want. To have darkness tack me away from pain ... ... ... Yes that be nice I think.'   
  
The starts shown brightly and there light reflected in Hugo soft teal eyes but the light of life had faded form them. In the darkness the True Fire Rune burned with an angry red light.  
  
  
Authors Notes  
  
No, Hugo is not dead (yet). At first I thought of ending with a Chris/Hugo romance but I may just end it with one of them dying. I like Hugo the best so I may kill him off but I'm not ending it now. I plan on have two more chapters up before I'm done. The name Blood Pain and Forgiveness is about what happens in the fanfic now were at now and Pain well be next. If I do make this into a death fic it have to be called Blood Pain and Death but that far too depressing a name. keep in mind that nothing final here.   
  
Fun Fact: Most mid evil knights cared a dagger of mercy. If a Knight knocked down another knight and won a duel, the wining Knight would use that Dagger to stab between the groves of the defeated Knights armor. the defeated Knight could call out for mercy, If he got it or not was up to the winner. (I just Thought I tell you where Chris got the Dagger from for all you nit pickers)


	4. Chapter 4

How I wish I own Suikoden 3 but sadly it is not to be, for Konami is their master not I.   
  
I still like to shout out to all who reviewed and let their opinions be heard on my live or die endings. Crimson Rogue, FEEL-THE-MYSTIC and Death-Hunter.  
  
Blood Pain and Forgiveness 4 (Now we're at pain... my fav)   
  
Hugo found himself on a stone circle that was the size of Budehuc Castle's court yard. A red pillar of flame burned in the center of the circle and there was no background, just darkness. Hugo got up and notices that the circle had the image of the True Fire Rune carved into it.   
  
Where am I? I didn't think such a place even existed in the world.' Then he remember his duel with Chris. I must be dead.'  
  
This revelation was depressing, as Hugo thought there be more to death then this. Then again who know's what death will be like? I never gave it any thought before.  
  
A voice called out form the darkness too Hugo. What makes you think your dead? I hope that not wishful thinking, not form the Hugo I know.  
  
Hugo all most jumped out of his skin, not because the voice was scarer but he knew who's voice it was. no it couldn't be...' Hesitantly Hugo called out Lulu, is that you?  
  
Sure enough Lulu walked out of the darkness in front of Hugo. Lulu look just the same as he did in life. Black and red hair with doe brown eyes and still had his big boyish smile.   
  
Hugo couldn't believe Lulu was relay here, so he reached out to touch Lulu and half expected his had to pass thou him. Hugo was happily supersede that Lulu was not only solid but felt warm as if he was alive.   
  
Then Hguo remembered the last time he held Lulu, as he put Lulu's cold body in a shallow grave. It was too much for Hugo and he just hugged Lulu and weep openly. Lulu hug Hugo back and patted him reassuringly.  
  
Awww fox dung, Hugo your going to make my cry too if you don't stop. Truth be told Lulu's eyes where wet with tears as well.   
  
They stayed like that for some time before Hugo could control his emotions. Hugo let go of Lulu and wiped the tears form his eyes. Lulu I missed you. I wish I could have tacking you riding with me once before we died.  
  
Lulu smiled at that. What's this we died' stuff? Your still in the land of the living. I'm the one who's dead.  
  
Hugo could not believe what Lulu was saying. How can I be alive? I know Chris left me in a pool of my own blood and I'm sure the hell not on the Yaza planes where when I past out.  
  
Well theirs a good explanation for all this. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... I just have to remember it.  
  
Hugo got cross, as this is his life they talking about.   
  
AAAAHHH sorry Hugo, let me think... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Ok I got. You know how your True Fire Rune stops you from aging?  
  
Hugo nodded.  
  
Well another thing it can do is let you talk to the dead. You see this room is a manifestation of the True Fire Rune and the darkness around us is death.  
  
You mean all that... Hugo gestured to the black nothingness around them. ...is the the after life?  
  
No that is death what's beyond death is none of you concern as I'm not letting you die. As for your body here is you soul, your real body of flesh and blood is still in Yaza. You can think of this place as a half way point of life and death.  
  
Hugo looked as if he got it. So this is one big meeting room from beyond the grave but I'm still dying in Yaza with Chris right now.   
  
Yes and that's the problem, you are dying but nothings final yet. there's still a chance you can live but it's risky. So come on Hugo let's get you back into the world.  
  
Hugo stopped smiling and tuned away for Lulu. I don't know Lu, maybe this is for the best? Why live just to feel pain all over again. I could just walk into the darkness and be with you.  
  
Hey come on Hugo tell me your joking. You don't what to die here do you? I mean you have allot to live for still.  
  
Hugo fell to his knees. I thought the pain would get better after time. You know they say time heals all wounds but not this. After three years it's only gotten worse. How bad will it be after 30 years, or 50 years or 100 year, hell to the end of time? How long will I have the guilt of your death and your blood on my hands?  
  
Lulu walked over too Hugo and grabbed his shoulder for comfort. Come on Hugo. there was nothing you could have done. It was fate...  
  
Hugo looked as if he was insulated by that. Fate! Let me tell you something, fate and destiny are all a load of crap. I was told by fate to find 108 people to join me but the only person I even wanted by my side is you Lulu. It don't matter even if I saved the grasslands or the world, I couldn't save you.  
  
My death was not your fault Hugo. You couldn't save me but it was not your fault.  
  
No Lu, it's my fault. I can't blame fate, destiny, Chris or even Luc for your death, I blame myself. Say what you want about what could be or may have been but I was to weak to save you and nothing can change that. Hugo started to walk toward the vary edge of the darkness and was about to tack one last step.  
  
There was no hiding the pain and sadness in Lulu's voice as he pleaded with Hugo. Stop for spirits sake Hugo! I don't want you to this or anything for me. I never asked you to kill Chris or die for me. Nothing you do now will ever change what happened!  
  
I have to try and make it up to you Lulu, I owe you a life.   
  
Lulu was then hit with a great idea. All right Hugo, If you say you owe me a life then I want yours. If you want to make it up to me your going to live. You hear me Hugo!? If our friendship ever meant a damn to you, you'll get back here and live for me.  
  
If I do decide to live could you forgive me Lu?  
  
No, your the one you need to forgive Hugo, but I'll make that first step, the rest is up to you.  
  
Hugo backed away from the edge and smiled. Ok Lulu, how the hell do I get out of this godforsaken places? Lulu returned Hugo's smile with his own big grin.  
  
Lulu quickly explained to Hugo how he could get back. If you walk into that pillar of fire it will merge your life with True Fire Rune. This will be much stronger then just having it on your hand and The True Rune will give you the energy to move. All you have to do then is make it too Budehuc Castle and get healed.  
  
There's a but' in there right Lulu.  
  
Lulu nodded. The True Fire Rune will give you straight but will burn your life forces to do so. If you stay merge with the True Fire Rune like that for too long it will literally burn you soul away.  
  
Hugo swallowed a lump of fear in his throat when he heard that. Well if it gives me the chances to live again I'll have to tack it. Hugo was about to walk into the fire.  
  
Hugo hold on a second will you? When you get back I what you to save Chris too, her life too hangs on by a thread.  
  
Ok Lulu, if you say so I'll save her. I'll try to not feel guilty about your death and forgive myself.  
  
You don't need my forgiveness, my death was not your fault but It's good too lose the guilt.... ... ... ... ... Now if you forgive that beautiful Ironhead' woman your bleeding on all will be fine.  
  
Hugo could not help but blush a bit. Who Chris? No I don't think I could forgive any time soon and... ... ... ... she not that beautiful.  
  
Lulu was grinning like a fox now. Ok maybe not beautiful, Damned gorgeous is more accurate. I saw that hug you gave her, that said more than goodbye, it was more a comeback soon' hug. You know, being a bit shorter then Chris you could have had your hand accidentally' slip and feel a more private' area.  
  
Hugo's blush had spread. Lulu! I did no such thing and I never would. Me and the silver maiden, ha that's crazy.  
  
I didn't say you did, but if I was you, I would. You know if you break throw this Sliver Maiden' stuff, you could see Chris Lightfellow. A strong, independent, beautiful woman and someone needing to feel loved again. She be good for you and keep that temper of yours under control.  
  
You can't just change someone overnight, Chris has been a Zexen knight for most her life. I cant just change her outlook on life like that, it tack too long.  
  
Chris has chipping at that wall around her heart for some time now. All you need to do is open up to Chris and she'll do the rest.  
  
Ok Lu... ... ... ... ... ... I'll try too forgive Chris and open up to her, but that's it. I'm not going to pursue a relationship with that woman. I'm doing this because you asked me too.  
  
That's all I ask and Hugo...  
  
Yes Lulu?  
  
You where like the brother I never had, hell most never got a real brother as good as you and I just want you to know that I love you.  
  
Hugo hug Lulu one last time. I love you too Lu and do you think we could see each other like this again.  
  
Yeah, all you need to do is open your heart and I'll find you.  
  
Hugo then waved goodbye and then merged with the True Fire Rune. There was the odd feeling of realty washing over him like a tidal wave.  
  
************************  
  
Hugo's eyes burned with life once more as he took in his surroundings. He was still in Yaza planes, It was still night and Chris was still lying on top of him. Hugo could see Chris trying to get off him but she just couldn't get her weight up. Chris soon saw that Hugo was not as dead as she thought he was.  
  
Goddess your still alive Hugo? Damn, you wont even give me the satisfaction of knowing you die first, will you?  
  
Now's not the time Chris but will you please get off me?  
  
What the hell do you think I've been trying to do for the last ten minuets!? I would get up but some hothead Karayan stabbed me!  
  
Can't you use your True Water Rune?  
  
No... .... ... ... ... I can't concentration enough too use it.  
  
Then will have to help each other out of this. Chris if you could give me your dagger I can get us out of here.  
  
We're still in a duel, and it's not over till one of us is dies or surrender.  
  
Hugo sighed, he could not believe the arrogates of this woman. Under his breath Hugo muttered. All right you win.  
  
What did you say? I didn't quiet get what you said Hugo.  
  
I said, I give up, I yield, surrender, the day is your's and all that crap! Now just give me the damn dagger! Hugo could feel Chris smiling in triumph but she did hand him her dagger.  
  
Hugo ran the dagger down the left grove of Chris's breast plate armor, cutting the straps that held it together. After that Hugo cut away Chris's armor on her shoulders and he pushed the back part of her breast plate off her. With less weight on Chris, she managed to roll off of Hugo.   
  
Hugo got up on his knees and cringed at the sight of Chris armor, It looked more like a sea of blood then protective gear. Hugo then pulled his shirt off to see how badly wounded he was. When Chris stabbed him, she only got the tip of the dagger into him and when she fell the dagger cut him instead of thrusting into him. It still left a deep crescent shaped cut across his chest. Besides that Hugo had some smaller cuts and bruise.   
  
Chris was hurt worse then Hugo, she lost allot of blood and still had Lulu's knife jabbed in her leg. She still couldn't get to her feet and Hugo had briefly thought of leaving her there to die but decided against it.   
  
Hugo pulled out Lulu's knifes form Chris leg and put the knife back into it's sheath. Hugo then rapped his shirt around Chris's wounded leg to stop the bleeding.   
  
Hugo knelt down next to Chris and pulled her left arm around his shoulders. Then Hugo ran his right hand around Chris's back to the side where he had stabbed her. Then he pushed down on it to slow the bleeding and help her to her feet.   
  
Chris was hesitant in letting Hugo help her and she didn't quit trust him yet. Why are you helping me? Just a few minutes ago you almost died trying to kill me. Why the sudden change?  
  
Well you could say in a few minutes I learned that life is not as black and white as I like to think.  
  
Chris was very stiff and put her weight on Hugo and she almost caused both of them to fall over again. luckily Hugo was able to hold both there weight, although with them leaning to the left a bit.  
  
Chris looked over at the Karayan boy, no' she thought Karayan man', that held her. Hugo normally wore baggy Karayan clothing that didn't show off his body and Chris was surprised to see that he was rather will chiseled for having the young body of a sixteen year old. Living with knights all her life Chris had never seen a man without 80 pounds of armor on. Of chores I do remember seeing Boris without his shirt in knights training and he was just skin and bones back then. I guess living in what we call an uncivilized way left Hugo healthy.'   
  
Chris didn't even know she was staring at Hugo so intensely until he asked. Hey Chris is something wrong? You look out of it.  
  
Chris blushed and tuned her headway to face forward. No I just... ... ... ... Chris tried to losing her hold on Hugo's should but he pulled her closer to him.  
  
You have to hold on to me Chris or you'd fall down. Your not going to get very far with a leg wound like that by yourself.  
  
I know that but this is disgraceful. A knight shouldn't need the help of a child to walk. Hugo decide to let the child' part slide this time.  
  
Well if you promise not to tell your knights that I gave up to you, I'll keep my mouth shut about helping you too Budehuc. Is it a deal?  
  
  
  
What was that intense look you gave me not long ago?  
  
Being a knight Chris never told a lie, so it was hard for her to think up a good one now. Well with out your shirt you looked.... Think Chris he looked. sleepy, in pain, injured, dashing, trim, hansom. No, I did not just think that!' Chris just said what the first thing that came to mind. Cold.... yeah it's a cold night and I thought you be freezing without a shirt on.  
  
Well actuality I'm geting very hot, but it's nice that your worried about me.  
  
Chris then realized that Hugo was burring up, it was actually very unnatural. Your right, you are very hot. If Hugo got that double meaning he didn't say anything. Chris didn't know if she meant it to sound like that or not.  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence. Hugo just keep them walking. Chris was trying to connives herself that it was the blood lose making her think about Hugo like that and not that she was developing feeling' him.  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
Budehuc castle had changed over the years but it's residents stayed the same, the caption of the castle guards for one. Thou Cecile had grown form a cute girl into a pretty young woman, her personality stated the same. Quick too react and slow too think things throw and still as good with a lance as any man twice her age.   
  
Cecile still guarded the gate rain or shine, day or night. which is where she was when she a large shadowy lump slowly moving towards the castle.   
  
What the heck is that?!! maybe it's a monster... a big scary, going to eat us all in the night monster. I should run and get help but then it would get in and may not be able to find it later. It could then hurt someone as they sleep.... it could hurt Thomas!!' It only took Cecile less then a second to decided on a plane of action, charge it.  
  
Hold demon! I sawer on my lance and the skill engraved on my soul, I will not let your hurt my love Thomas!! Even if it cost me my life!! Just as she was about to strike the monster came into the light.   
  
Cecile's monster' was the blooded and limping forms of Hugo and Chris. Hugo looked near collapse and held on to Chris of support. Lady Chris looked no better trying to keep weight off of her bad leg and they both lost allot of blood. Cecil ran up to them. Lady Chris and Nobel Hugo what happened, did the monster attack you too?  
  
Chris who could usually tack Cecile's odd personality was in no mood to talk. Cecil just go and get help. Cecile nodded then ran into Mr. Piccolo's tent.  
  
Chris lend against a castle wall and slid down to the ground. Hugo slid with Chris but landed siting in her lap. Chris was to out of it to care now, she was just happy to stop and rest. she could still hear voices coming from Piccolo's tent.  
  
Ohohohohohohohohohohoh my what's the rush child?  
  
Chris and Hugo will bleed to death if you don't use your water rune on them soon! So move it old man.  
  
You know I have a bad back. ohohohohohohohohohohohoh  
  
Your going to have a broken back if you don't move faster!  
  
... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ohohohohohohohoh.   
  
Stop that damn laugh! I'm going to get help from the castle doctor.  
  
That conversion may have gone on longer but Chris was too weary. With her goal reached Chris's will gave out and she surrendered to sleep.  
  
  
  
Authors notes  
**************************  
here we are at chapter 4 up and you even notes how fanfiction never get smaller they just balloons into more work. The nest chapter will tack much longer as I have decide on how to end this.  
  
Now about Lulu he may have seemed a bit more of a flirt then he was in the game but I feel had he lived longer he would have gown up to be a player.   
  
For everyone who hates this because they now think this is Yaoi, from the Hugo and Lulu hugging as saying I love you, just know that I meant it more as a deep brotherly love and not them being gay.  
  
I think all of you for your feed back but if I'm going to kill someone it's most like going too be Hugo. Hugo just seams more ready to die then Chris. like I said I don't know how or if I'll do this. (killing one of them would make this easy but I'd feel cheap in the morning)


	5. Chapter 5

All things Suikoden are owned by the great Konami.  
  
Much love too all the revewd the last chapter Galthos, FEEL-THE-MYSTIC (who I think I should just defalt on my thanks too list), Crimson Rogue, Spaceshifted, fle, Death-Hunter (who dose a very good Landis heh heh), Revia, Blondie and name? (whoever you may be) much love to all of you.  
  
Well here we are chaper 5  
  
Blood Pain and Forgiveness  
  
The sun shine threw the windows and the singing of birds could be heard. The soft feel of the bed and the smell of food, it was all so surreal after the hell of last night. Chris lay in bed, looking up at the celling and trying not to think of her fight with Hugo.   
  
It was so much like the morning after every fight or battle. When your brian tells you what happened but you don't want to believe it, the blood, pain, death and you think you'll never get over it. As a knight Chris had many mornings like this.   
  
It was only when Cecile entered the room that Chris sat up in bed. Cecile was wearing armor but it was different form her armor of three years ago. Cecile was growing up and filling out into a beautiful woman and her old armor just didn't fit her anymore. Cecile's new armor was not that different form Chris's in that it was made for women's body.   
  
Cecile smiled happy and set a tray of curry in front of Chris. Good morning Lady Chris. I was hoping you wake up today.  
  
Chris made the effort to get out of bed but Cecile pushed her back down. Sorry malady but you need rest and well... ... ... ... ... ... your not decent.  
  
Chris blushed and pulled the blankets around herself. Of chores, they have to remover my clothing to get at my wounds and heal them. Still I don't feel to happy about it.'  
  
Don't worry malady your clothes are being washed and mended, I have them brought up to you when there finished. If there's anything I do for you just ask.  
  
Ok, could you get me a robe and you know me so you can call me by my name and not   
  
No problem Chris, I'll get that robe for you but first you should eat. Cecile then handed Chris a bowl of curry. Don't worry, Thomas made it so it's very mild.   
  
The curry was nothing to shout about. In fact Chris's taste buds where not to pleased but her stomach could digest it, and that's what mattered. Chris was far more hungry then she thought and finished the curry in no time.   
  
I should tell Thomas how much you like his cooking.  
  
How are things with you and Master Thomas?  
  
Cecile tuned away slightly with a hint of a blush. Well you know he runs the Castle and I guard the gate but now with more guards so I have more time to myself. I've been reading more Books as of late.  
  
Chris intrepid Cecile quickly to make a point. Books? would they be the kind of books with hero's who yell the name of they lover as they charge into battle.  
  
Cecile was taken back by that, it was exlacly the kind of books she been reading. How did you know?  
  
Chris smiled knowingly. You yelled out Thomas name when your charged me and Hugo last night.  
  
A look of dread covered Cecile's faces. No I must have gotten carried away again. I hope Thomas didn't hear that, I'd die if he knew.  
  
What you and Thomas haven't become a couple yet?  
  
Goddess no! What would give anyone that idea?  
  
But you do love Thomas though, right?  
  
Cecile sat down on Chris's bed. I do, But It's more completed then just that.  
  
Well Cecile just think of me as a big sister and I'll help you, with your love problems.   
  
Cecile's smile could have lighten up a cave, she looked so happy. Thanks ... ... ... ... ... ... sis. Chris and Cecile shard a collective giggle at that.   
  
Both Chris and Cecile grow up with out much of a woman's influence in their life. Nether knew their mother at all and they where never around girls there own age when growing up. Chris always had the other Knights to talk too if she need help but there are something you can only talk about woman to woman.   
  
Cecile's love problem is that she feel's that it be inappropriate as caption of the castle guards to love the castle master. This made a lot of sense to Chris, who knew that loving a someone you work with will create a lot of friction.   
  
So Chris what do you think I should do?  
  
Chris thought on it and remember all the times she gave up on someone, just because of her duties as a knight. It had left her very much alone and even a bit bitter. Cecile I truly think you should go for it.  
  
  
  
I'm sure Thomas loves you to and I know everyone else here will support you two. Besides love is always more important then what other people think what is or isn't proper.  
  
Yes I think your right Chris, I just needed to hear someone say it. Thank you.  
  
No problem but I'm sure you have enough trouble on your hands. Hugo's must be raising hell and here I am stuck in bed.  
  
Cecile's looked puzzled. You mean you didn't see Hugo? He's in the bed to your left.   
  
Chris careful look over too her left and the sight of Hugo almost broke her heart.   
  
Hugo was unconscious but not asleep, he took in deep labored berths of air as if he was working in the summer sun. Hugo's blanks were thinner and only came up too his waist. Hugo looked so pale as if he where wasting away just sleeping.   
  
Chris was beside herself, she almost got up out of bed but Cecile held her down.   
  
Chris please there's nothing you can do for him. Hugo's wounds healed but he has a bad fever. We checked him twice for infections but we think the trouble is with his true fire rune. No one here can help him, if Hugo's going to pull throw this he most do it himself.  
  
Tears fell form Chris's eye's. but... .... ... there must be something.... ... ... ... ... ... someone. I mean you cant just do nothing!  
  
Pleas Chris your not helping Hugo or yourself, besides it's not your fault.  
  
Cecile tucked Chris into her bed and headed out the door. Chris turned away form Hugo and whispered to herself. But it is my fault. She then fell into a restless sleep.  
  
**************************  
  
Chris awoke suddenly in the middled of the night. She was breathing hard and looked around to make absolutely sure it was a nightmare and not real. Moon light flooded the room and some lamps lit small pools of light in the corers. The effete left the room covered in shadows of blue and black rather then any real light.   
  
Chris sat in her bed and sighed. Brass Castle was not attacked and Louis was not dead. It still bugged Chris on how real the dream was, Karayans attacked Brass Castle as she and Louis where returning form Vinay del Zexay. They saw fire and Louis ran ahead of her, he was only gone for a second before he. Chris didn't what to remember the rest but the memories came anyway.   
  
Louis saw Hugo leading troops into battle but then Louis charged Hugo wildly out of anger. It was just Hugo's well trend instincts but he kill Louis in one quick strike, Louis didn't even see it coming. She ran to Louis but all life had left him. Hugo just turned his back on them and when Chris asked why he just answered. The unwanted always die on the battlefield too. You should grow up and face that realty of war.  
  
The dream played out like her memory of the attack on the Karayan village. This time the however Chris could see how cold and unemotional she was. This dream was a reflection of herself one that day and Chris hated what she saw.   
  
Is that why you fought with me Hugo? Was it my uncaring, or was it the way I acted like that was not my fault?' Chris looked over at Hugo still unable to find peace or rest.  
  
Did you just want me to show that I didn't mean it? What good would that have done then or now. Yet I think your right, I do owe you an apology, for you and Lulu.'  
  
Chris found the robe Cecile had left for her folded neatly on the shelf to her right. It was no more then a bathroom robe but it was soft and coved Chris well enough. The night's rest did nothing for Chris mind but her body was much better and she could move around.   
  
Chris walked over to Hugo's bed and sat down next to him. Sweat beaded form Hugo's forehead down his chest and his skin was pale. Chris ran her hand throw Hugo's hair and sweat fell form it like morning dew off grass. Chris didn't know if Hugo could hear her or not, but she was going to apologize him. This maybe the last time she could.  
  
Hugo, I don't know what to say to you that could ever make you forgive me but I have too try. I'm sorry Hugo, I'm sorry I killed Lulu. The death of the innocent on the battlefield is unavoidably but still a tragedy. I should have told you that but you where angry and my fellow knights would have looked down on me for it. Now you could die as well because of me.  
  
Chris now stated to cry. Goddess Hugo you can't die too, everyone would miss you. Thomas, Cecile, Lucia, Luce, Aila everyone would miss you... ... ... ... ... ... ... and I'd miss you. You mean so much to me Hugo, your heart, stragth, spirit and even your stuben personally. I'd miss You too much.  
  
As if hoping that fairytals are true Chris lend over Hugo to kiss him. Like a knight too save princes charming with a kiss to break an evil spell. Chris's closed her eyes as her soft lips meet Hugo's. It was a soft kiss but tender and Chris hoped against hope that Hugo would wake up. Hugo berthed in, exhaled and ... ... ... ... ... that was it, he berthed no more.   
  
Chris waited for Hugo to berth but every second felt like years and she broke down sobbing into his chest. No goddess pleas don't tack Hugo, anything but him, pleas?' Inside Chris a dam that held back years worth of tears broke losses and flooded her soul and poured out of her eyes. If Chris didn't have her face bared in Hugo's chest, she could have seen his teal eye's open and try to adjust to the darkness of the room.  
  
Hugo head every word Chris had said too him and that only made him fight harder to regain conscious. Hugo was very surprised to find Chris mourning, even crying over him, truth be told her tears moved him more then any words could. He tried to speck but found his throat too dry too form words. Clearing his throat Hugo spoke with barely a whisper. It's all right Chris, I've forgiven you a long time ago.  
  
Chris raised her head to see that it was Hugo specking and not her mind playing tricks on her. Hugo gave her a weak. Chris Jumped to her feet and turn her back too Hugo. She also wiped the tears form her eyes.  
  
Oh Hugo It's good to see you awake. ... ... ... ... I'm sorry you had to see me like this, I must have beem embarrassing you.  
  
It's Ok Chris. Hugo still looked faint and weak, his voice still just a whisper.   
  
Chris walked over too Hugo and placed her right hand on his forehead but something odd happened. Her true water rune glowed with soft blue light. As she touched Hugo his fever stated to break. Hugo looked much better and with a solid voice said. Well I guess this means your have a healing touch.  
  
Chris nodded. Can you sit up Hugo?  
  
No, I don't think so.  
  
Then I'll help you. With only that explanation given, Chris sat on the other side of the bed and lifted Hugo up into a sitting position. Then she pulled Hugo into arms. They where facing that same way so Hugo's back was leaning against Chris front and only a thin robe keep their bodes apart.   
  
Being held like that in Chris's arms with the aura of the true water rune running over him. The only way Hugo could descried the feeling would be siting under a waterfall. It felt cool and refreshing as if cleansing his soul. So Hugo made no move to stop Chris and she didn't let him go. They where like that for quit some time.  
  
So Chris, how much...?  
  
  
  
A smile crossed Hugo's face.You said I mean too much to you, So how much do I mean to you? How close am I too your heart. Hugo was hoping for a good responds from Chris but was unpaired for the one he got.  
  
Chris let Hugo go and got out of bed so fast that Hugo couldn't get his balance and hit his head ageist the headboard. Rubbing the back of his head Hugo got another shock as Chris slapped him hard across the face.   
  
I should have known better then tell my feelings to a boy who wouldn't understand. Your such a child Hugo, I can't believe you'd use my sorrow over you dying to make a joke! You ungrateful little wretch!!  
  
bu... ... ...but... ... ... I ... ....  
  
You must have used that line on Lilly and goddess knows how many other girls and they probly all bought it too. Well let me tell you something Mr-thinks-He's-the-goddess's-gift-too-woman, I'm not falling for it.  
  
I never did... .... .... ... ... or mean too.   
  
Well then you tell me Mr. hotshot how close am I too your heart.  
  
... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
I'm waiting Hugo.  
  
Hugo was not about to be talked down too so he was going to tell Chris exactly how he felt about her.   
  
When I see you in your Zexen armor I can't help but hate your guts. I see you like a animal that was captured and had it's soul broken. I think you have no heart or compassion for anything and you only care about killing for you Zexen masters.  
  
Hugo's words where harsh and came from his heart, they where to passionate to be fake.  
  
However Chris when I see you with out that armor and with your hair down, like in Chisha Village or now, I think your perfect in every way. Your cute when your angry, prettier when your sad and on the few times I see you smile in joy your absolute the most beautifully stunting thing I have ever seen. I love your heart, your sense of justice, rational thinking and I just love you, ... ... ... ... There I said it. I Love you Chris Lightfellow but I hate your sliver maiden' persona.  
  
Chris didn't move, didn't say a word and didn't even blink. She just stood there with a look of discuss still on her faces. With her voice full of venom Chris answered.   
  
Well now then Hugo. I should tell you how I fell about you. I think you stubborn, childish and a braggart. You don't tack anything seriously and you never lison to reason. Well to be totally honest with you, your a good six inches too short to be even a decent lover too me.  
  
If Hugo's libido had arms and a katana, it would be committing seppuku' about now.  
  
Chris's look of anger turn into a playful smile at the shocked expression on Hugo's face. She keep on talking with almost a sensual ring in her voice.  
  
I must say however that your stubbornness is part of your charm and you are very charming. Your childness puts you in a good middle ground between macho guys like Borus or a pretty boys' like Percival. You may not be tall but your dark and ungodly hansom. I Like your passion and the way you care about everyone, even your old foes. I've started falling in love with you Hugo and lastly... ... ... ...   
  
Chris undid the knot that held her robe close. The robe fell from Chris's shoulders, stopped for a second on her hips and finely landed on the floor.   
  
It was a sin, an absolute sin too keep such a body in armor, even if the armor was of gold it would not even compare to Chris. Hugo's mouth went dry and his heart stated to races. The sight of Chris covered only with the pal blue light of the moon was almost too much for Hugo.   
  
Chris climbed into Hugo's bed and crawled slowly up too him. The feeling of Chris's skin against Hugo's had a different effect then last time, now her touch sent a burring feeling of desire threw him. Chris kissed Hugo's neck with little butterfly kisses going up to his ear, then she just whisper. Even if your a bit short I think you can be a grate lover.  
  
Hugo's hands traveled down Chris's back feeling her smooth but firm skin. Yet some part of Hugo held back as he spoke between his and Chris's kisses. Chris you know I never done anything like this before.  
  
Neither have I Hugo but you have to sometime and I'd like you too be my first.  
  
Well get hell for this in the morning.  
  
Chris kissed Hugo ounces more and said. Then we can worry about that tomorrow. Let's just enjoy the monument now.  
  
The inter battle in Hugo of his heart vise his better judgment had ended. All the doubts and worries where washed away by a great feeling of love for Chris and he guessed she was right. They really didn't care what happen tomorrow.  
  
The world moved that night, years of conflict and loneliness ended in a love.   
  
  
  
Authors Notes.  
****************************  
  
God what have I done, This is now Blood, pain and bad teaser lemon. Do you think I made them move too fast or did I make Chris look cheap. This could all have been so simple if I just killed one of them. well it's too late now.   
  
There will be one more chapter to rap this would thing up. I beat you think it's going to be all happily every after don't you? Too bad, The real world of their duties as Knight of Zexen and Chief of Karaya will crush there one night of love like a grape. 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Suikoden but you better believe that if I did, I sue Fanfiction.net for every red cent they have.  
  
Can I get a show of hands, how many of you all thought I was done with this. Well I don't blame you for thinking that, I have been occupied and I have less free time. Why this is well I could say I was looking for collages, or maybe say I'm searching form gainful employment but those would be lies. Truth is I was playing Xenosaga for two weeks straight but enough about me.   
  
Thank you all for your reveiws. Blondie, Marionette, Catherine Rain, Starza (I hate love triangles, they all look cheap and disparate no mater who makes them), yugiohchick, Myrmee, Sindaaraniel (long time but always a plechers), FEEL-THE-MYSTIC, tidus2529, Crimson Rogue, JC, Galthos, Squalldaman and Yojimbo  
  
Much love to Blondie who beta read this for me.  
  
  
Blood pain and forgiveness. Chapter 6   
  
  
It's odd, we're so different form one other, but I love him.' Chris was musing early in the morning before Hugo awoke. Chris held him in her arms as he slept, the sheets twisted around their bodies. Chris didn't sleep much last night; instead she just watched Hugo sleep and thought about their relationship. Chris knew that she had to leave for Brass Castle and Hugo would have to go back to Karaya, so she didn't what to lose one second with him just so she could sleep.   
  
That night Chris felt Hugo's chest rise and fall against her as he breathed. She could feel his heart beat and his soft hair brushing against her face. Chris was so taken with Hugo that she felt like singing to the world about how much she loved him, and you know it'll be a cold day in hell when Chris will sing about anything.   
  
Soon Hugo began to wake up, so Chris closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Hugo awoke with his trade mark yawn and stretch. Hugo couldn't help but note how beautiful Chris was, laying next to him. Even with her hair mussed and still with an afterglow of last night, Chris was still stunning. He brushed some stray hairs off Chris's faces and kissed her.   
  
You know Chris; you're not fooling me by pretending to be asleep.   
  
Chris opened her eyes, smiled, and hugged Hugo harder.   
  
Well I don't want to let you go quite yet. You're really warm and quite comfortable, Hugo.   
  
This pillow talk could have gone on longer but, at that precise moment, Cecile walked into the room.   
  
Good morning Chris. You should be happy to know that we finished mending your clothes and... ... ... I... ... ... got them... ... .... ... here?   
  
Cecile stopped in mid-sentence, not quite sure what to do in this situation. Lord Thomas could be heard, calling out from behind her. Hey Cecile, what's the hold up? Did Nobel Hugo wake up?   
  
Yeah, you could say that.   
  
Thomas quickly pushed passed Cecile to get into the doorway. Then why are you just standing there? I brought Hugo his clothes... ... ... ...   
  
They all stood there for a moment, all four of them too embarrassed to say or do anything. Chris tried to hide behind Hugo, while Thomas and Cecile found the floors incredibly interesting. Hugo was the first to get over his embarrassment and say something. Thank you Thomas... Cecile... ... ... ... ... You can just leave our clothes on the bed over there and, well, leave.   
  
Thomas and Cecile quickly did as was told, muttering brief apologies as they left. A chuckle escaped Hugo's lips as the two left, Chris however didn't find any of this funny.   
  
Well I'm glad someone found this funny. Chris had sounded rather cross.   
  
Heh heh heh heh. I'm sorry Chris, but if Thomas blushed anymore blood would have come out of his ears.   
  
Chris's response was throwing her side of the blanked over Hugo's head.   
  
Hey, that's not funny Chris!   
  
It's no joke Hugo! Keep your eyes covered while I dress!   
  
Hugo sighed and thought to himself Yes, the mood is definitely gone.'   
  
It took Chris a good fifteen minutes to get dressed, and until Hugo could open his eyes. You know Chris, I'm not too familiar with Zexen ways, but shouldn't I make you breakfast or something?   
  
Chris sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her boots on. No, but thanks for offing Hugo. I need to leave now if I'm to make it to Brass castle by midday. You yourself should return to Karaya as soon as you can.   
  
Yeah... ... .... ... ... ... ... ...I guess your right. There was no hiding the disappointment in Hugo's voice or the sad look of his face.   
  
Just as Chris's hand was reaching for the doorknob, Hugo asked Are you ashamed to be with me, you know, because I'm Karayan?   
  
Chris walked back to Hugo and sat next to him. You know, I don't care about your skin color or where your from.   
  
Is it because I'm seven years younger then you?   
  
Hugo, It's not that either. I'm not leaving because I don't love you, but because I have duties that out weigh my own personal feelings. As I'm captain of the Knights of Zexen, which takes first priority in my life, everything else comes second.   
  
Hugo was about to say something, but Chris continued speaking. Try to understand Hugo. I could no more give up my command than you could give up being chief.   
  
Hugo laid back into bed and turned away from Chris.   
  
Come on Hugo, don't be like this.   
  
Chris touched Hugo on his shoulder but he withdraw form her, almost as if her touch was burning. This only hurt Chris's feeling more, as she herself didn't really what to leave either.   
  
I see how it is then. Good-bye Hugo... ... ... ... Hugo didn't even acknowledge what she said. Chris then left the room and Hugo alone.   
  
****************************   
  
Once out in the hallway, Chris could feel her eyes begin to water. I don't want to leave Hugo, but my duties as a knight say I have to. Still, he didn't have to act like he did. The least Hugo could have done was say good-bye'   
  
  
  
Chris was so deep in thought that she failed to see Cecile standing right next to her. She quickly cleaned the tears from her eyes. Yes Cecile, what can I do for you?   
  
Well, it's about you and... ... ... ...Hugo. I just wanted to say... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...   
  
Chris swallowed the rather large lump forming in her throat.   
  
  
  
Chris was now perplexed beyond belief as Cecile hugged her. I'm so happy that you found someone special Chris, and that Hugo has too. I can't think of how many girls gossiped over him during the war. I just know that Hugo will make a good husband for you.   
  
Chris froze at that. She loved Hugo, that was for sure, but marriage? The image of her in a beautiful white gown next the Hugo at the alter, along with everyone in the grasslands, and Zexen? The Zexens and Karayans alike would disapprove of their union. How could they live like that, under the critical and disapproving eyes of every person?   
  
Well thank you Cecile, but I need to see Master Thomas right away. Do you know where I can find him? I need the use one of his horses to get to Brass Castle.   
  
I think Thomas is in his study.   
  
Thanks again Cecile.   
  
******************************   
  
Hugo was still in his bed, having an internal battle between his heart and mind. Hugo's heart and mind... Why did I just let her leave like that? I should have tried too stop her.'   
  
You know she wouldn't have listen to you. You'd have just made yourself look pathetic and weak.'   
  
Yeah, but we should have said good-bye at least.'   
  
You hate saying good-bye, remember?'   
  
I'd hate to lose her more than that!'   
  
... ... ... ...True.'   
  
With his heart and mind as one, Hugo got out of bed to get dressed and hopefully reach Chris. Hugo was just pulling his shirt on when he saw a happy surprise hidden in his clothing.   
  
  
  
Hugo's trusty knife was with his clothing as well. Thomas must have had someone look for it in the Yaza Plains. I didn't think I'd miss it so much.' Hugo then returned Luft to its rightful place in the sheath on his back.   
  
If I hurry, I can still see Chris and say good-bye before she leaves.'   
  
******************************   
  
Thomas and Chris exited the main door, walking next to each other. Thomas had grown up in three years; he was now a bit taller than Hugo. The clothes he wore where not that different form his old ones: a good brown jacket over a red vest, along with light blue pants. It was a refreshing sight to Chris, other than the forms of the other rich Zexen man: with there purple or gold tunics and thick black belts holding back even thicker stomachs.   
  
So Chris, you just need a horse to borrow in order to get to Brass Castle?   
  
Yes, that's right. I just need one for the day and then I'll have someone bring it back to you.   
  
Thomas looked a bit puzzled. You need one now?   
  
Yes, is something wrong with that?   
  
Well, I just thought that you would stay a little longer, you know, till Hugo gets better. It seems cruel of you to just leave him here.   
  
Chris stopped and looked to Thomas. To be honest, she did feel a bit like a heel for leaving Hugo so soon. I know that, but I have my duties with the other knights to handle. I can't have them thinking I'm dead.   
  
You don't need to worry about that; here come some Zexen knights now! I believe that's Sir Borus leading them.   
  
Chris's gut inside her told her to be careful, but she knew Borus would never do anything to harm her. Yet, those were not her knights he was with, they were Zexen marshals. Marshals? They only work for the Counsel, and rarely do work with my knights. So why then is Borus with them?'   
  
Thomas walked up to, and greeted, Borus. Hello sir Borus, what brings you to Budehuc Castle?   
  
Borus had an intense look on his face as if his whole being was here for one peruse. I'm here on business from the Zexen counsels.   
  
Just before Thomas could ask what business, Borus drew his sword and bashed Thomas's head with the pommel. Thomas fell to the ground with blood leaking form his right ear. Chris tried to help Thomas, but two Marshals had grabbed her arms. Borus just looked at the struggling woman and smiled sadistically.   
*****************************   
  
There was a lot yelling coming from the courtyard, resulting in Hugo and Cecile quickly running there to see what was causing such a commotion. Cecile screamed at the site of Thomas's form sprawled out over the ground.   
  
Thomas! What have you done to him!?   
  
Some of the marshals drew their swords and formed a shield around Borus. Borus simply shrugged off the girl's anger towards him. Don't worry, he's not dead. He's just knocked out from me brushing the pommel of my sword against his temple.   
  
Borus then grasped a handful of Chris's hair and pulled her inside the Inn. He the forced everyone inside the Inn to leave: Sebastian, Martha and many guest where rudely ejected. The Zexen marshals then lined up in front of the Inn as a barricade to any intruders.   
  
Sebastian and Martha joined Cecile and Hugo, and then they all gathered around Thomas. Sebastian was beside himself with worry. Oh my, what will we do? I... I... I just don't think I can take this!   
  
Emily came running up the stairs from the bujutsu centre with a look of fire in her eyes. I'll tell you what we're going to do! I say we kick the living crap out of them! What do you say Cecile? I know that you want a shot at those bastards too! and to emphasize her plan, she cracked her knuckles slowly.   
  
Cecile just shook her head. We can't. Even if we do defeat Borus, he'd most likely kill Chris before we can even get inside the Inn.   
  
But... ... ... ...   
  
The much calmer and tired voice of Juan called out from behind Emily. Cecile's right you know, even if I hate to admit it. To fight Borus openly would only result in all of Zexen asking for our heads. It's a lose-lose battle.   
  
Damn it! Chris will be killed even if we don't try and save her!   
  
While Juan was busy arguing with Emily, Martha cleared her thought to get everyone's attention. Listing, as I see it, the only way we can win is if we save Chris then fight Borus. I think that Hugo is best qualified for the job.   
  
Do you know a way I can get in without anyone seeing me? Hugo asked in a hurry.   
  
Yes, there's a back window to the inn, but you have to run around the castle to get to it. So, if your going to go, you better... ... ... ... hurry???   
  
Hugo was long gone by the time Martha stopped speaking. Damn kids these days, always in a rush!   
  
****************************   
  
Borus threw Chris onto one of the tables in the common room of the inn. To her credit, Chris didn't cry, she just looked on as disbelief covered her face. Ever so meekly she asked him   
  
Borus smiled sadistically and grabbed Chris by the throat. Why, you ask? My dear Chris, It should be obvious to you. I'm just here to see you reach the final level of your fame. You see, everyone in Zexen thinks your dead. If only you could see the morning and outpouring of love for you. Of course, that's not all. People are screaming for Karayan blood. This all works well with the counsels plans to take over all of the grasslands, and we can't have you stopping them just because your still breathing.   
  
So that's it? They're using my death' as an excuse to start war with the Grasslands? There was a great deal of shame and sadness in her voice.   
  
War you say? Ah ha ha ha ha ha, how small minded of you. We're talking about total genocide of the barbarians, and just think Chris; it will all be in your name. It's only logical you know: you were a knight who became an icon, then a hero, and now the only thing left for you now is a martyr.   
  
How much did it cost Borus? Tell me how much money the counsel had to spend to buy your loyalty! I never thought I'd see the day when you sell yourself out like a whore.   
  
Borus pushed Chris on top of a table with one hand and drew a knife with his other. Chris could feel the razor sharp edge of the knife against her neck. Borus then moved the knife down slowly, not cutting her, but enough to scratch her skin. He then used it to cut down Chris's blouse.   
  
Borus grinned and his once hansom face was twisted into one of inhuman lust. He then leaned over Chris and ran his tongue across her face. What makes you think I'm doing this for money? I've chosen this job because of you, Chris. You're not like any woman I've ever met. It's your personality, like you're made of stone, which makes you different from every other Zexen girl. Even though I've been with a lot of women, I've never seen one who thinks she's so much better than me. Not like the way you do. Ever since I saw you at knights training, I've stayed up numerous nights fantasizing about you.   
  
Borus ran his free hand over Chris's body, harshly groping her as he continued his verbal assault. I dreamed about what kind of expression you would have when we were in bed and how you'd act when you were horny... ... ... ... ... whenever I had the time I jacked off, thinking about you. What about you, Chris, did you ever touch yourself when thinking about me?   
  
YOU WISH, YOU PERVERT! I'D RATHER SLEEP WITH A DOG THEN YOU!   
  
Chris's defiance only enraged Borus further. If you know what's good for you Chris, you'll shut that mouth of yours. I'd hate to cut out your tongue before I got some use out of it.   
  
Borus punched Chris so hard that she couldn't move or fight back. Chris then thought of a way out, she could bite her tongue off and bleed to death. That way she wouldn't have to live through Borus's twisted abuse. Just as Chris was deciding on whether or not to kill herself she saw Hugo enter the room.   
  
Get away form her you son of a bitch!   
  
Borus looked up at Hugo and sighed as if the Karayan warrior was only a small nuisance. Piss off boy! Can't you see I'm busy here?   
  
Hugo charged Borus, while crying out with rage. Borus turned to face his new attacker and the two met with fists flying. Soon their fight took them into the lobby and, later, out the door.   
  
Hugo's plan was working so far, he had gotten Borus away form Chris. Now all he had to do was make a plan to defeat Borus, but he was sure he'd come up with something.   
*****************************   
  
The Zexen marshals broke rank as their commander feel through the door, wresting with the flame champion. Both the marshals and the Budehuc Castle Guards did nothing to interfere with their fight.   
  
Borus was stronger and faster then Hugo, so Borus was dominating the fight from the start. Any extra speed or strength Hugo had he'd lost in his fight with Chris, from which he still had yet to fully recover. Blow after blow landed on Hugo as Borus literally beat him into the ground.   
  
Hugo could feel a cold armored hand tightening around his throat and lifting him to his feet. Borus had Hugo in a death grip as he pulled the beaten Karayan to his feet. With a triumphant smirk Borus said I don't get you savage. Why would you fight for Chris's sake? Does the weak little barbarian think he's man enough for her?   
  
Hugo stopped fighting and let his body just go limp, but his eyes locked with Borus. In that few seconds, when Hugo held Borus's gaze, Hugo was given enough time to pull his knife free and cut Borus in one smooth stroke. Hugo had managed to cut deep into Borus's wrist, which caused him to release his hold on Hugo.   
  
While Borus screamed and held his wrist in pain, Hugo dove past Borus on his right and quickly cut the hamstrings of Borus's right and left legs. Severely bleeding from three deep cuts, Borus fell to his knees cursing. Damn you Bastard, you set me up form the start didn't you?!   
  
Hugo rose to his feet and nodded.   
  
I can't believe this, years of sword fighting and I was beaten by a child. Well, this is not over BOY! You may have bested me, but your village and everyone you love will be put to the sword... ... ... ...   
  
Hugo had enough of Borus's empty threats and silenced him with a knee to his face, while breaking his nose in the process.   
  
It's over for you Borus Redrum, so spare me your dramatics and just grit your teeth and close your eyes. Final Flame!   
  
Everyone has seen fire and knows that it's a part of nature, but no one at Budehuc had seen fire act like this. The magical flames engulfed Borus and, if you had a strong constitution, you could see that the fire was peeling Borus apart. His hair was first, then his lips and eyes, once pale skin was now burnt black like an over done turkey, but some how his screaming never stopped.   
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, Hugo let the chard corps of Borus fall to the ground. All it took was the hateful gaze of Hugo's cold eyes to convince the other Zexen Marshals to surrender. The Budehuc castle guards quickly rounded up all the marshals and led them away.   
  
Hugo, being near death three times in a matter of days, slumped to the ground exhausted. A few minuets later Chris exited the Inn, she held her shirt closed and had a few bruises, but she looked no worse than before.   
  
Chris walked over to the chard and lifeless body of Borus and knelt down next to it. Chris thought about her old friend, the old Borus, and she knew that whatever it was that made him act as he did was not his true self, and that he deserved another chance. Mother Ocean!   
  
A blue bubble of magic surrounded Borus's body and soon he was restored to his former self. Borus had barely lifted his head before Emily tied him up with rope. Let's go Sir Borus! We got a nice eight by five cell for you to cool off in.   
  
Borus struggled in his binding and called out to Chris When did it all get so bent out of shape? If you hadn't been such a cold bitch... if you had shown me an ounce of kindness, I wouldn't have acted that way. Honestly, I loved you. I really loved you, but you shoved me aside just because I came from a rich family. How could you be so prejudice of me just because I was better off then most? You always open up to Percival and Salome, but never me, why?   
  
Chris walked away from Borus and over to Hugo. Chris hugged Hugo reassuringly while placing a light kiss, a kiss that Hugo lovingly retuned. This was salt in an open wound for Borus. Are you ok Hugo?   
  
Yes Chris, I'm fine, but I haven't eaten in three days and with all this running around I'm starved.   
  
Then I think we should go out and eat, I'll pay if that's alright. Just give me a minute with Borus.   
  
Sure, no problem.   
  
Chris turned her head to look at the tortured face of Borus and with little emotion, but a lot of honestly, said I never hated you because your family was rich; I just didn't like your ugly face.   
  
Hugo then tried to rise to his feet, but fell back down. Then with a look of embarrassment, and a small smile, asked Chris Hey, my legs fell asleep, could you carry me to the restaurant?   
  
Chris sighed and mumbled something about how childish Hugo was, but that was part of why she loved him so much. Chris carried Hugo in the same way a husband would carry his new wife over the threshold of marriage though, in this case, the roles where visibly reversed. Hugo wrapped his arms around Chris's neck and, just before they left, Chris turned to Borus and added Come see me if you ever get better. I can at least make you some tea for you broken heart.   
  
As Hugo and Chris walked away, Borus couldn't help but wonder if death would have been less painful.   
  
  
Authors notes.  
  
Well it's not over yet I still have to make an ending chapter and tie this all together. No worries though, no big twist or fighting to the death. It's relay a sweet little fluff to end this WAFF of a fanfic.


	7. The End

A thousand apologies to Konami for the hell I'm putting there property threw.   
  
Well after so long I'm finely done with this damn thing. It's been to long from my last update that most of you must have thought I'd stopped writing. I almost did stop writing because I hate this chapter and everything about it but it needs an ending and this is the best I could come up with in all that time. Well that and I just had one of my core beliefs ripped out of me not long ago, when I was playing Kingdom Hearts' and that's a long story that I won't bore you with.  
  
  
First I'd like to say that this chapter has NOT been beta read. I couldn't find my Beta reader Blondie but she did correct the first chapter so it makes a much more sense. I know most don't mind errors too much but have courage all the same.  
  
Like always I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter  
  
Galthos  
  
Crimson Rogue  
  
Sindaaraniel  
  
Yojimbo  
  
The Rogue (formally FEEL THE MYSTIC and long time supporter)  
  
Phacia  
  
tidus2529  
  
fantasychick  
  
Zell's Girl (the plot moves fast because I'm not that passionate as for being off character well it is fanfiction and none of it's official so we can make them a bit of center)  
  
?????? (Don't worry I knew what you where trying to say and if I was to apology for every typo I've made I'd never get anything done. Thank you for the support)  
  
Rei Tamashii (who's that review is not show here I did get it at my e-mail and I'd like to thank you for it)  
  
Starza (who made a 1488 word fanfic just to rebut my last chapter and which moved me as it shows how much of an impacted this little fanfic had on her)  
  
  
Blood Pain and Forgiveness Last Chapter (thank god)  
  
It was dark, cold and damp in his cell but his soundings where the last thing on Borus Redrum's mind. It must have been a day or two but he could not get over what he almost did. All his high morales, and codes of honor gone in just a few minuets. A rueful smile crossed Borus's lips.   
  
No my morales and honor where slipping for years after the war. My rages where more often and more intense.' What ever it was that held back years or remorse and pain broke way in a flood of guilt.  
  
Soft footsteps and the glow of a lamp made there why to Borus's cell door. The lamp's light hid the visitors silhouette in darkness but Borus knew who it was and it was the last person he wanted to see now.  
  
Sir Borus... ... ...  
  
please Chris don't call me sir'. I no longer dissever to be a knight.  
  
Don't be to hard on yourself Borus. Don't think your the only whose ever done something they regret for the rest of there life, because your not. I have more then enough regrets and shame in my life, things that I can never make up or be forgiven for.  
  
Why are you trying to console me? Even after I almost... ... ... ... .. I almost... ... .... ... ... ... I Borus's eyes watered and he felt like bricking down and crying but his broken pride stopped him.   
  
Chris didn't need to see Borus cry to know he was in pain. Borus is a proud man and it would not do well to just pity him like a innocent child, he knows full well what he's done.   
  
Damn it Borus, grow up will you!  
  
Chris outburst got Borus's full attention as she continue to speck.  
  
Do you think everyone in this world is pure and white, living without shame or regret? We've all done things we wished we hadn't, it only tacks a second of anger, sadness or not thinking at all to ruin our lives and the lives of others. The true test of a man is if you are ruled by regrets or do you try to make up for them and earn forgiveness. Now what are your going to do, waste away in jail or try and do some good in this world?  
  
Borus thought long and hard on that. To face the consequence of his crime in front of his fellow knights and all of Zexen was not a something he was comfortable with. Still if Chris could forgiven him maybe it'd be worth it.   
  
Allright Chris, I don't know how much help I can be but I'll help you with all straight I have.  
  
Thank you Borus. Get some rest, you, me and Hugo will be leaving for Vinay Del Zexay in the morning.  
  
Chris then turned around and walked way and head up the stares. In the dark and quit Borus sat alone thinking of what just happened. There was a spark of unfamiliar emotion in his heart. With regrets come it's opposite, forgiveness. It was a sweet and calming feeling and for the first time in years Borus sleep soundly.  
  
************************************  
  
The bells of the chapel rang slowly to the gather masses. Almost all to Vinay Del Zexay gather in front of the guild hall in silent mourning. The bell rang again, it would ring once for every year of Chris's life.   
  
A stage was set up on the steps so everyone could see and hear the memorial servers. A priest was just about done with his moving speech. Four of the six knights of Zexen sat to the priest's right, with the Zexen counsel sat to his left.   
  
With all eyes one the priest and the sound of crying mourners filling the air no one heard the counsel members talk amongst themselfs.   
  
Do you think we're being premature here? I would rather wait till Sir Borus returns with news that the deed is done.  
  
Don't be so pessimistic and we need to move fast before the Karayans act, surprise is the key to victory here. So relaxes we got away clean and with no witness our lie will becomes the world's truth.  
  
They got back to their fake morning and the priest was raping up his ceremony. Yet the quite morning was started to break as some people in the back stated to talk to each other in disbelieving tones. This drew even more attention and soon everyone was craning their necks trying to see what was going on.   
  
The crowed sea of people started to part, making way for Three riders on horse back. One rider was a somber looking Borus Redrum next was the deceased' Chris lightfellow and The flame Champion Hugo rode right behind her.  
  
Louis was the first to get over his shock and ran up to Chris and took the rains of her horse. Malady thank the Goddess your all right! We all feared the worst when you didn't return.  
  
Chris dismounted form her horse and smiled sweetly at her former squire. Well Louis as you can see the reports of my death have been misinformed.  
  
That brook the long silences the held everyone else and the whole square brook our in cheering. The other Zexen knights ran up to Chris all happily welcoming her on her return. Even the dower and serious, Roland and Salome where all smiles.   
  
Leo hugged Chris and said. Lass it's good to see you again. We all thought Hugo killed you when didn't return when you said you would or that you where killed by Karayan assassins.  
  
Well you should relay thank Hugo for me being here now. After all he's the one who saved my life.  
  
The head of the Zexen Guild walked up to walked up to the Zexen Knights and with a forced smile. And thank him we should but given his ... ... ... ... ... background we can't. It would look bad to have barbarians saving our Knights wouldn't it.  
  
Hugo looked indigent to the councilman's words but Chris smiled coyly. Well if it look bad for me to be saved by Hugo then this must look absolutely terribly.  
  
In one move Chris pulled Hugo from his horse and into her arms and kissed him passionately on the lips.  
  
Now people in Zexen are not racist but most wince when they see a Karayan man and Zexen woman walking hand in hand. That did not compare with seeing their hero and chief of their mortal enemies lip locked. Everyone was a gasp and some of the more conservative Zexens fainted dead away.  
  
They only brook their kiss to saver all the shocked and faces. Percival's was the best with a look of disbelief, shock, amazement, jealousy and it all gave him the most beautifully blank look ever scene. Fact the only person who wasn't comply bowled over was Borus, who also took the time to have a snicker at Percival who was the one speechless for once.  
  
Percival had to try to come up with a retort or anything witty to say but all he could manage was. The flame champion and the silver maiden... ... ... ... ... ... ... who have though it.  
  
Please my dear Percival not only do I hate the name sliver maiden but well ... ... ... ... I no longer qualified for that name.  
  
Louis didn't get what Chris meant by that. Wait I don't get it, why doesn't Chris qualify for that name?  
  
Borus looked down at the young knight and simply answered If you have to be told your not old enough to get it.  
  
Chris nodded in agreement.  
  
The councilmen sapped out of his shock and yelled. What are your doing Chris!? Don't tell us that you'd rather be that Karayan's wore rather then our hero. I should strip you of your rank for this instant.  
  
Chris promptly decked him with a hard right hook. I'd rather be his wore then your sacrifice. I know full well that the council tried to kill me and use my death to start a war with Karaya!  
  
These are serious charges malady, do you have any proof. Salmon said trying to mediate the situation.  
  
Lady Chris is telling the truth, I know because I was a willing part of the councils plan. I'm willing to give a full a confession. Borus said dismounting his hours and walking up next to Chris.  
  
A second councilman taken over by his rage cried out. Damn you Borus you'll swing from the gallows with us!  
  
The first councilmen yelled back to the second. Shut the hell up you old fool, your make us look guilty!  
  
I had nothing to do with this! It was all their idea form the start. Yelled a third councilmen.   
  
Like your so innocent, how about when your had your competes wine storing burned so you could cornier the wine import market!   
  
Then right in front of all of Vinay Del Zexay, the guild leaders who's lies where stacked ever so delicately fell like a house of playing cards amiss they're own piety bickering.   
  
Salome didn't need to hear anymore, already he could tell that the whole counsel was corrupt beyond reform. Take them away and have all their finances and holding seized.  
  
As knights lead the counsel member away Hugo punched the head of the counsel as he was lead past. That was for calling my woman a wore, you gutless snake.  
  
Chris then slapped Hugo and turned way in a huff. When did I became your property Hugo?! You got some never saying that I'm YOUR' woman.  
  
Damn it Chris your twisting my words again! You know that's not what I meant to say!  
  
Then maybe you should think before you speak for once! and I don't need you or anyone else to look out for me. I can handle my own battles thank you very much!!   
  
The crowed of onlookers began to disperse. Not because they where ordered too but it's uncomfortable to eavesdrop on a lovers spat.   
  
Hugo sat down on the guild hall steeps and sighed, he could never win with Chris, in battle or with words . Ok ok... ... ... Your right, I know you can tack care of yourself Chris, but I get defensive because I lost to many people close to me. Just know that I'm not doing it to control you or anything like that, I'm just scared that all.  
  
I can understand that Hugo but I need to fight for my honor myself or it becomes meaningless. I'm not some helpless woman who needs to rescued every five minutes. Chris answered a little more understanding now.   
  
I didn't think you minded so much if I helped you out in a fight or two but if you want I'll back down if you ask me too.   
  
Chris knelt down nest to Hugo and embrace him in her arms. It's ok Hugo, maybe I overreacted a bit but at lest you apologized to me.  
  
Hugo's face faulted for a moment. Apologies, I didn't think I did anything wrong?'  
  
Come on Chris I really should head back to Karaya before everyone gets worried me.   
  
You won't be gone long will you Hugo?  
  
It should only tack me a week or two at the most. Then I'll be back in your loving arms.  
  
Chris kissed Hugo quickly on the cheek before letting him go form her grasp. I love you Hugo but please hurry back.   
  
They kissed once more before Hugo took off on his horse. Chris stood their for a minute, her eye's on the edge of tears just watching Hugo ride off. She clasped her hand against her heart for a moment and knew that Hugo would come back to her.  
  
Chris turned back to her knights and surprised them with a look of intents determination. All right, I'm still your caption and we got a lot of work to do you hear me!  
  
The Mighty Zexen Knights and Louis stood at attention.  
  
Chris nodded her approver, even if difficult times they knew how to do their duty. Leo I want you and Roland to return to Brass Castle and guard it. Salome I want you to check the coulses records room, knowing the counsel they probably keep recodes off they illegal activates. Percival I want you to keep an eye on sir Borus and make sure he gets some rest.  
  
Leo, Roland and Salome left to complete their jobs with out a word. Percival on the other hand... But Caption, anyone can look after Borus. There must be something more pressing for me to do.  
  
Look Piracy, Borus needs a friend now, not a guard. Your his best friend so I want you to look after him, besides the rest of us can tack care of Zexen for a few days by ourselfs.  
  
Chris's tone of voice made it absolute clear that there was no room for discussion. She then left with Louse to reassure the people that everything was under contort and there was no need to panic.   
  
Percival just sighed in defeat and Borus patted him on the back. Come on Percival lets stop by a tavern for a few drinks, you look like you could use a drink... ... ... ... ... or five.  
  
*************************************  
  
Borus and Percival found a privet table at their tavern of there chose, the atmosphere and ale where all great. However Borus couldn't recall a time when he had seen the Swords man of Gale so melancholy.   
  
I don't want to pray into Percival's thoughts, so I'll just have to wait for him to tell me what's bothering him.'  
  
Sadie's Teeth, how could Chris do this to us! She must have know how I felt about her but she just pass me over for that Karayan pup Hugo!  
  
Well that didn't take long now did it.'   
  
AND you Borus how the hell can you take this so well!? I thought you'd fly off the handle when you found out.  
  
Borus finished his drink before answering his irate friend. Well last night I had realized something and I'm sure you'll realizes yourself sooner or later but I never truly loved Chris in the first place.  
  
Percival looked at his friend in disbelief. ... ... ... ... ... Your kidding right?  
  
You see Percival the feelings of love I had for Chris always took a back seat to my duty. After so many years that struggle only made me bitter angry at her. I didn't even reallies it but I started to resinate her. Besides even if I did tell her how I felt and by some miracle she returned my feeling their always be that tension between us.  
  
Well that may be true for a repressed basted like you Borus but I was very clear with my feeling for lady Chris.  
  
Oh you where, where you? I hope you don't mean your sexist jokes and bad attempts at flattery do you?  
  
I wasn't kidding all the time! It may have look like jest to you but I meant some of what I said to Chris.  
  
Did Chris know when you weren't jesting? You've been make passes at Chris since we where knights in training, just to get a rise out of her. Face the facts, for years she must have waited for you to get serious and say you love her truly without joking around. After so many years I think she just stopped waiting for us and just moved on.  
  
Percival wanted to argue with Borus's logic, that Chris knew how he felt about her, she must have. Yet part of him admitted that he had played with Chris's heart for years, always joking and teasing her. Now more then ever it was painfully clear how Chris stopped laughing at his jokes and rarely smiled anymore, fact today she looked more happy with Hugo then she did in years with the knighthood and him.  
  
Look at it this way Percival, we're the ones that changed over the years not her. So we simply out grew Chris that's all.  
  
That made more sense to Percival, fact it made perfect sense. Ha Your right Borus, your absolutely right. It was Chris's own chose, if a bad one, to pass one of us two good looking and distinguished man just so she can rob the cradle.  
  
Borus filled his and Percival glass up with ale and made a toast to forlorn and foolish love. After that they toasted damn near everything they could think of before passing out at the table.   
  
This was their fist step to move on with their love lives, thankfully the rest of the trip involved far less drinking.  
  
*****************************************  
Three weeks later at Brass Castle  
  
Louis knocked at Chris door a fifth time and still no answer. She had become more and more depressed as time went on with no sign of Hugo. At lest the trial of the Zexen guild master took her mind off it but even that end in only a week. It was suppressing how many in the guilds wanted to see them out of power and gone. The new Zexen leaders where more free thinking and put more effort into protecting Zexen workers and trade, instead of line their own pockets with money or fighting wars.   
  
Louis hesitantly walked into Chris room. Lady Chris are you all right? He didn't know what was wrong with Chris but she had been ill for a the past few mornings.   
  
Louis checked the bedroom but found the bed empty but Chris armor was still laded out neatly. Where could lady Chris have gone without her armor she wouldn't leave it here unless... ... ... ... ...'   
  
Louis hurriedly checked the study and found the secrete door behind the book chase open just a bit and a note on Chris's deck. It only took Louis a second to read it but he had to read it five more times before he got it.   
  
  
************************  
  
Borus said confused.  
  
Salome answered.  
  
Percival read Chris's note again make sure it was not a trick of his mind.  
  
_Dear Louis   
  
I've decided to leave the Grasslands and Zexen on a journey to find myself.   
pleas don't think of this as quitting but that I'm on a sabbatical and I hope to return in a year or so. Give my love and thanks to Borus, Percival, Roland, Leo and Salome for always being there for me.  
  
Love Chris lightfellow  
  
_Louis sighed. I wonder what Lady Chris is doing right now?  
  
Well we may not know what Chris is doing but I think we all know who' she do... Percival said with a wicked grin before Borus cut him off.  
  
Finish that sentiments Percival and I'll make you regret it, and I'm sure Chris will come back someday. She just needs some time to getaway form it all and just be with Hugo.  
  
Louis cheered up a bit. Yeah I think your right Sir Borus.  
***********************************  
  
Chris and Hugo where making good time and soon they be in Chisel Village and then they head for Greenhill. With no set plan for the near future they decided to go and see the world. It was Hugo's idea to head for Higheast by way of Greenhill and Muse.   
  
Then again all I relay want to do is spend time with Hugo and I'll happy go with him to Higheast. Still their is one more reason why I left ... ... ... ...'   
  
Hey Hugo can we talk for a minute.  
  
Hugo stopped and turned to Chris. She was wearing her green shirt and blue pants travailing cloths with her hair down. Hugo know that it was more then just to look blend in but she knew that he liked how she looked in them as well.  
  
Ok what do you want to talk about, is something wrong?  
  
Well yes something... ... or it could be nothing... ... ... ... ... ... but I'm sure it's something but I'm not that sure.  
  
Chris your not being very clear here so just tell me.  
  
Chris took a deep breath and mustered all her courage. All right, Hugo I think I'm pregnant.  
  
  
  
you know excepting, with child and all that. Well I think I am, there been signs, I'm a few weeks late and I've been sick for the past few mornings but that all could just be form the stress of the past weeks.  
  
Chris look at Hugo and tried to gage his reaction. His head was bowed so she could not read his face. Hugo just studded there still as a rock for what felt like an entirety.   
  
Chris expected the worst, that Hugo to be mad, angry or just leave her right there. She was totally unprepared when he hugged and kissed her with tears streaming down with face.   
  
Chris do you know what this means!  
  
it means I'll get fat, moody and end up bedridden. All things I'm so looking foreword to.  
  
No it means that after all the killing, death, pain and hell we went throw in our lives, we now get too bring life into this world for once.   
  
It's not that simple, where will we live we can't raise a child roving the world like nomads. Then there's the problems of money and education and...  
  
First lets go to Muse and find a doctor there and then will know for sure. If you are pregnant then we can start talking about all the what if' questions. If your not preagent and it is just stress then... Here Hugo paused to flashed Chris a wolfish smile. I guess we'll just have to try harder.  
  
Chris sighed, and wished she could just take life as it happens like Hugo can. Life had always been so planed and easy for Chris, now it's all complicated. Still she knew that they make it throw all right no matter what happens. Then Chris hugged Hugo.   
  
What is this flower called love and where is it found? I think it's foolish to say that love is already there, waiting for you in the stars. I think it's more like a real flower that must grow from a seed. A seed that must be plated in the dirt of human emotion that make up our lives. Hate, sadness, joy, caring, empathy, passion, humor, fear, longing and yes even lust are all the loam that love can grow from. Rooted in human emotion love is watered by the tears of lovers and in love there are always tears.  
  
I love you Hugo.  
  
I love you to Chris.  
  
THE END  
  
  
If you like to hear about the core belief that was ripped away form me then I'll tell if not just hit the back button.  
  
Now just so you know I'm not a hater or anything but I all thought It took a sick mind to write Yoai or Slash. All the proof I needed was in the Gundam Wing anime section, all the bashing and people go on and on about there on how Hero and Duo are a couple and why they can't be with a girl. That was my firm belief, that is till I played Kingdom Hearst again.  
  
It must have been when I saw Sora in his black Halloween Town demon costume and then Riku in that Blue and Black heartless rubber suit with his abs just looking ripped. Then It hit me, all threw the game they where not friends or rivals but Lovers lusting to be in each other arms aging and here's the scary part for me but I agreed with it. (SORA/RIKU FOREVER!)  
  
That may not seem big to you but to me that was a terrifying revelation that I'm in some small part a yoai-ist. Well it took me some time and a very good S/R fanfiction to accept this but I think I'm over it. Twisted Holiday a R rated, sinful, and very damn good fanfiction by Minerva was a big help in this.   
  
  
See you on the flip side.


End file.
